List of North American Volkswagen engines
This list of North American Volkswagen engines details internal combustion engines found in the Volkswagen Passenger Cars and Volkswagen Commercial Vehicles marques, as sold in the North American markets.ETKA Volkswagen Group engines are not widely known by "engine families" in the same way some other manufacturers do. VW Group engines are commonly known by the type of fuel they use, their displacement, and their rated motive power output. VW Group does have names of engine series, and individual engines are identified by an "ID code" (early codes were one or two letters/numbers, later IDs were generally three letters, and their very latest engines now use four letters) - but they have been known to apply many different ID codes to seemingly identical engines. Diesel engines Indirect injection 4-cylinder D Volkswagen's inline-four-cylinder diesel engine (D) started out life as the gasoline-fueled EA827 series. The series ranges in size, from the original 1.5-litre, to the enlarged 1.9-litre. Some variants came with turbochargers - TurboDiesel (TD), and catalytic converters. ;ID code- CK: 1.5-litre D, — 1976–1983 Volkswagen Rabbit ;ID code- CS: 1.6-litre D, — 1981–1982 Volkswagen T2 Vanagon ;ID code- CR, JK, ME: 1.6-litre D, — 1980–1992 Volkswagen Rabbit, Volkswagen Golf, Volkswagen Jetta ;ID code- 1V: 1.6-litre TD, — 1991–1992 Volkswagen Jetta ECODiesel (TurboDiesel with standard non-Turbo injector pump. Catalytic converter has nothing to do with it being an "EcoDiesel" ) ;ID code- CY, MF: 1.6-litre TD, — 1981–1991 Volkswagen Rabbit, Volkswagen Jetta, Volkswagen Quantum TurboDiesel ;ID code- AAZ: 1.9-litre TD, — 1992–present Volkswagen Golf, Volkswagen Jetta, Volkswagen Passat TurboDiesel 5-cylinder D ;ID code- AAB: 2.4-litre D, — 1995–1998 Volkswagen Eurovan Direct injection Currently, all diesel engines offered by Volkswagen Group are direct injection (DI). This engine started as a straight-five-cylinder Audi diesel in 1989 (itself derived from the EA827 series), but got reduced to an inline-four-cylinder for Volkswagens use. It is related (through several evolutions of engine families) to the EA827 series, indirect-injection diesels, 16 valves, and five-cylinder gasoline engines. Naturally aspirated direct-injection variants are known as Suction Diesel Injection, abbreviated to SDI. Many are offered with a turbocharger, and known as Turbocharged Direct Injection (TDI). 4-cylinder DI ;ID code- 1Z, AHU, ALH: 1.9-litre TDI, — 1995–2003 Volkswagen Golf, Volkswagen Jetta, Volkswagen New Beetle, Volkswagen Passat ;ID code- ATD, BEW, BRM: 1.9-litre TDI, — 2004–present Volkswagen Jetta, Volkswagen New Beetle ;ID code- BHW: 2.0-litre TDI, — 2003–2005 Volkswagen Passat (Pumpe Düse (PD)) ;ID code- CBE: 2.0-litre TDI, — 2008–present Volkswagen Jetta 6-cylinder DI ;ID code- CAR: 3.0-litre V6 TDI, — 2008–present Volkswagen Touareg V6 TDI 10 cylinder DI ;ID code- BKW, BLE: 4.9-litre V10 TDI, — 2003–2005 Volkswagen Touareg V10 TDI (Pumpe Düse (PD)) ;ID code- BWF: 5.0-litre V10 TDI, — 2006–present Volkswagen Touareg V10 TDI (Pumpe Düse (PD)) Gasoline engines 4-cylinder Air-cooled ;ID code- B: 1.6-litre, — 1967–1970 Volkswagen Type 2 ;ID code- CA, CB: 1.7-litre, — 1971–1973 Volkswagen Type 2 ;ID code- W, EA: 1.7-litre, — 1969–1974 Volkswagen Type 4 412 ;ID code- AP, AW: 1.8-litre, — 1973–1975 Volkswagen Type 2 ;ID code- ED: 1.8-litre, — 1974–1975 Volkswagen Type 2 ;ID code- EC: 1.8-litre, — 1973–1974 Volkswagen Type 4 412 ;ID code- CJ, CV, GD, GE: 2.0-litre, — 1976–1982 Volkswagen Type 2, Volkswagen Vanagon Wasserboxer The Wasserboxer is Volkswagen's water-cooled four-cylinder boxer engine, based on the air-cooled design. It was solely used in the 1983–1991 Volkswagen Vanagon. ;ID code- DH: 1.9-litre, , Digijet injection, 1983–1985 ;ID code- MV: 2.1-litre, , Digifant II injection, 1985–1991 EA827 series Known classically as the "counterflow 8 valve", the EA827 engine series is the root of most of Volkswagen's engines in the 1970s, 1980s and 1990s. It started as an Audi-designed engine and spawned straight-five-cylinder, diesel, crossflow, turbo, supercharged, and 16 valve variants. While mostly retired, the "second cousin" of the EA827 is still alive, known as the TDI. 1.5 litre ;ID code- FX: 1.5-litre, — 1977–1980 Volkswagen Rabbit (carburettor) ;ID code- FG: 1.5-litre, — 1974–1975 Volkswagen Rabbit, Volkswagen Scirocco ;ID code- EH, EN: 1.5-litre, — 1977–1984 Volkswagen Rabbit, Volkswagen Jetta, Volkswagen Scirocco 1.6 litre ;ID code- FN: 1.6-litre, — 1975–1976 Volkswagen Rabbit, Volkswagen Scirocco ;ID code- EE: 1.6-litre, — 1976–1977 Volkswagen Rabbit, Volkswagen Scirocco ;ID code- YH, YG, EJ: 1.6-litre, — 1975–1980 Volkswagen Dasher, Volkswagen Rabbit, Volkswagen Jetta, Volkswagen Scirocco 1.7 litre ;ID code- JF: 1.7-litre, — 1982–1984 Volkswagen Rabbit ;ID code- EN: 1.7-litre, / — 1980–1984 Volkswagen Rabbit, Volkswagen Jetta, Volkswagen Scirocco 1.8 litre ;ID code- UM: 1.8-litre, — 1986–1987 Volkswagen Fox ;ID code- ABG: 1.8-litre, — 1990–1993 Volkswagen Fox ;ID code- GX, JN, ACC: 1.8-litre, — 1983–present Volkswagen Quantum, Volkswagen Fox, Volkswagen Golf, Volkswagen Jetta ;ID code- JH, MZ: 1.8-litre, — 1982–1989 Volkswagen Rabbit, Volkswagen Golf, Volkswagen Jetta, Volkswagen Scirocco ;ID code- 2H: 1.8-litre, — 1989–1993 Volkswagen Golf Cabriolet ;ID code- HT, RV: 1.8-litre, — 1984–1991 Volkswagen Golf, Volkswagen Jetta (RV: 1987–1992 Digifant II) ;ID code- RD, PF: 1.8-litre, — 1985–1991 Volkswagen Golf, Volkswagen Jetta, (PF: 1987–1992 Digifant II) ;ID code- PG: 1.8-litre G60 (G-Lader supercharger), — 1989–1993 Volkswagen Corrado, Volkswagen Passat EA113 series The EA113 engine is a derivative of the classic EA827 series. It includes a crossflow cylinder head instead of counterflow cylinder head. ;ID code- ABA, AEG, AVH, AZG, BBW, BDC, BEV, BGD, AGG: 2.0-litre, (1984 cc, Fuel Injected) — 1992–present Volkswagen Golf, Volkswagen Jetta, Volkswagen Passat, Volkswagen New Beetle 16-valve The 16 valve Volkswagen engine is the same as the EA827 series,the only difference being the addition of piston cooling oil squirters, similar to the g60 block but with a 16 valve cylinder head attached. ;ID code- PL: 1.8-litre 16v, — 1986–1989 Volkswagen Golf Mk2 GTI, Volkswagen Jetta Mk2, Volkswagen Scirocco ;ID code- 9A: 2.0-litre 16v, — 1989–1993 Volkswagen Golf Mk2 GTI, Volkswagen Jetta Mk2, Volkswagen Passat B3 1.8 T Volkswagen's ubiquitous 1.8 T engine, wholly developed by Audi, also known as the 1.8 20vT, has seen many improvements over the years, and lots of use in several vehicles, sometimes mounted longitudinally, sometimes transversely. Its cylinder head contains five valves per cylinder–a total of 20 valves, and all versions use a turbocharger. ;ID code- AEB: 1.8-litre T, — 1997–1999 Volkswagen Passat (longitudinally mounted) ;ID code- AGU, APH, AWD, AWU, AWV, AWW, BKF: 1.8-litre T, — 1998–present Volkswagen Golf, Volkswagen Jetta, Volkswagen New Beetle (transversely mounted) ;ID code- AWM: 1.8-litre T, — 2001–2005 Volkswagen Passat (longitudinally mounted) ;ID code- AWP, BNU: 1.8-litre T, — 2001–present Volkswagen Jetta, Volkswagen New Beetle (transversely mounted) ;ID code- AMU, BEA: 1.8-litre T, — 1999–2005 Audi TT Quattro (transversely mounted) Fuel Stratified Injection The latest development of this engine range. An all new cylinder head was needed for the Audi-developed Fuel Stratified Injection (FSI), which features cylinder-direct fuel injection straight into the combustion chambers. The result of needing to site both spark plug and fuel injector meant that the former five-valve layout had to be changed to a four-valve-per-cylinder arrangement. Like previous engines, where the T''' appears, it stands for forced induction, usually by a turbocharger. ;ID code- CCT: '''2.0-litre FSI, — 2008–present Volkswagen Tiguan, (transversely mounted) ;ID code- BPY, CAW, CBF: 2.0-litre TFSI, — 2005–present Volkswagen Golf Mk5 GTI, Volkswagen Jetta Mk5 GLI, Volkswagen Eos, Volkswagen Passat B6, Volkswagen Tiguan, (transversely mounted) 5-cylinder Older Volkswagen inline-five-cylinder engines are an adaptation of the original Audi five-cylinder engine (for use in the Audi 4000-derived Quantum). Eurovan five-cylinders are a 2.5-litre crossflow 10-valve engine with an extra cylinder and balance rods added. Volkswagen most recently came out with a new five-cylinder developed (loosely) from half of a Lamborghini Gallardo V10 engine. ;ID code- WE: 2.1-litre, — 1982–1983 Volkswagen Quantum ;ID code- KM: 2.1-litre, — 1983–1985 Volkswagen Quantum ;ID code- JT: 2.2-litre, — 1985–1988 Volkswagen Quantum ;ID code- KX: 2.23-litre, — 1984–1988 Volkswagen Quantum ;ID code- AAF, ACU: 2.5-litre, — 1991–1995 Volkswagen Eurovan ;ID code- BGP, BGQ, BPR, BPS: 2.5-litre, — 2005–present Volkswagen Golf Mk5, Volkswagen Jetta Mk5, Volkswagen New Beetle ;ID code- CBT, CBU: 2.5-litre, — 2007–present Volkswagen Golf Mk5, Volkswagen Jetta Mk5 6-cylinder V6 engine Volkswagen used a conventional V6 engine in the B5 Passat, because the drivetrain was longitudinally mounted. Like the original VR6, it was 2.8 litres in size, but unlike the VR6, it was a true 90-degree V6, and had 30 valves with continuously variable intake valve timing. ;ID code- AMM: 2.4-litre V6, — 2003–2005 Volkswagen Passat B5 ;ID code- AHA, AMX, ATQ: 2.8-litre V6, — 1997–2005 Volkswagen Passat B5 VR6 engine Volkswagen's potent VR6 engine was originally conceived as a diesel engine, but later found itself as a gasoline engine. This engine was designed and created so that a six cylinder engine could fit within an engine bay of car originally designed for an inline-four engine. ;ID code- AES: 2.8-litre VR6, — 1996–2000 Volkswagen Eurovan ;ID code- AAA: 2.8-litre VR6, — 1994–1999 Volkswagen Corrado, Volkswagen Golf, Volkswagen Jetta, Volkswagen Passat ;ID code- AFP: 2.8-litre VR6, — 1999.5–2002 Volkswagen Golf, Volkswagen Jetta ;ID code- BDF: , — 2001–2004 Volkswagen Jetta 2002–2004 Volkswagen Golf ;ID code- AXK: , — 2000–2003 Volkswagen Eurovan ;ID code- BAA, BMX: , — 2003–2006 Volkswagen Touareg ;ID code- BJS: , — 2004 Golf Mk4 R32 ;ID code- BUB, CBR: , — 2006–present Volkswagen Eos, Golf Mk5 R32 ;ID code- BHK, BHL, BLV: , — 2005–present Volkswagen Passat B6 (with Fuel Stratified Injection) (BLV: Mexican market only) 8-cylinder W8 engine Volkswagen has only built a single W8 engine, for the 2001–2004 Passat. It was a test bed for the W engine technology, which made it into the W12 (listed below), and the W16, as used in the Bugatti Veyron EB16.4. ;ID code- BDP: 4.0-litre W8, — 2001–2004 Volkswagen Passat B5 W8 V8 engine Volkswagen has only used one fundamental design for its V8 engine - an all-aluminium alloy construction, but with evolutions in engine management and fueling systems. Like its other engines, increases in power necessitated new engine ID codes. Only the Phaeton and Touareg in the Volkswagen Passenger Cars marque have used a V8 engine. ;ID code- AXQ: 4.2-litre V8, — 2002–2006 Volkswagen Touareg ;ID code- BGH, BGJ: 4.2-litre V8, — 2003–2006 Volkswagen Phaeton ;ID code- BAR: 4.2-litre FSI V8, — 2006–present Volkswagen Touareg (with Fuel Stratified Injection - FSI) 12-cylinder W12 engine Volkswagen has used only one W12 engine in their vehicles (though shared with the Audi A8). An increase in power in 2006 saw a new engine ID code. ;ID code- BAP: 6.0-litre W12, — 2003–2005 Volkswagen Phaeton W12 ;ID code- BRP: 6.0-litre W12, — 2005–2006 Volkswagen Phaeton W12 See also *list of Volkswagen Group petrol engines *list of Volkswagen Group diesel engines *list of discontinued Volkswagen Group petrol engines *list of discontinued Volkswagen Group diesel engines *Wasserboxer *Turbocharged Direct Injection (TDI) *Suction Diesel Injection (SDI) *VR6 engine *BlueMotion *list of Volkswagen Group platforms *list of Volkswagen Group factories References * * ;diesel engines * * * * * * * * * * * External links *VolkswagenAG.com - Volkswagen Group corporate website **Chemnitz (Germany) - engine plant Mobility and Sustainability **Kassel (Germany) - engine plant Mobility and Sustainability **Salzgitter (Germany) - engine plant Mobility and Sustainability **Polkowice (Poland) - engine plant Mobility and Sustainability **São Carlos (Brazil) - engine plant Mobility and Sustainability **Shanghai (China) - engine plant Mobility and Sustainability **Audi at a glance - includes information on the Győr engine plant Engines A Category:Automobile-related lists Category:Lists of engines